Délicieux Péchés
by Yuki Ko0ri
Summary: Intrigue au soleil de minuit. Une relation passionnelle, indécise et fusionnelle et interdite selon le code. Comment notre héros va-t-il surpasser cet interdit ?
1. Chapter 1

**DELICIEUX PECHES**

**CHAPITRE I**

La faculté d'arts appliqués voyait son dernier examen s'achever tout doucement. Il ne restait plus que quinze minutes avant que les partiels ne s'achèvent complètement. La salle D318 accueillait la classe des secondes années A8. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts, assit au troisième rang, semblait passablement s'ennuyer. Il avait fini de relire ce qu'il avait écrit alors il avait posé sa main sous son menton et observait la pluie dégouliner sur le toit du monde.

Ses cheveux lui arrivaient sur les épaules, sa coiffure était négligée mais soignée. Il portait l'uniforme de l'université Tokai, comme tous les autres étudiants, mais sa façon de le porter lui donnait une certaine classe. Il laissait sa veste d'étudiant ouverte sur son t-shirt blanc négligemment sorti, le noir de l'uniforme faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux vert d'eau.

Soudain il se leva, ramassa son sac vert, sa copie et alla la rendre au professeur de dessin Kenpachi qui, d'ailleurs, était assez excentrique avec ses clochettes dans les cheveux. Il sortit sans un mot ni un regard, les deux mains dans les poches et son sac à bandoulière accroché à l'épaule. Il s'adossa contre un mur dans le couloir, face à une fenêtre. En temps normal, il avait un visage très mélancolique et la pluie le rendait, en apparence, encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais au fond de lui il était heureux car il savait qu'il avait réussi ses examens. Il avait promis à Gimmjow JaggerJack de l'attendre après l'examen.

Tous les deux se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble. Il restait encore dix minutes avant la fin de l'examen et, connaissant Grimmjow, il allait sortir pile à l'heure. Tous les murs de la faculté étaient blancs et les portes étaient toutes bleues ciel. Il repensa à tous les bons souvenirs qu'il avait accumulés depuis qu'il connaissait Grimmjow.

Puisqu'il fallait attendre il décida d'aller s'acheter une boisson au distributeur situé au fond du couloir. Il était le seul à avoir fini aussi tôt. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre les stylos des étudiants sur le papier. Ulquiorra prit sa boisson qu'il venait de payer, l'ouvrit et en but une longue gorgée. Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve lorsque des élèves sortirent des salles au compte-goutte. Il revint devant la salle quand la fin des examens arriva. Il était 18h30. L'université prit soudain vie. Partout on entendait des étudiants crier, d'autres soufflaient leur soulagement, d'autres encore gambadaient comme des fous dans les couloirs pour aller fêter le plus vite possible la fin des examens. Le brun s'était adossé contre le mur, il observait tous les étudiants passer devant lui avec un air réjouit.

Hey, Ulquiorra !!! cria Grimmjow. C'est fini ! Enfin ! On va faire la fête ?" finit-il de dire en lui piquant sa canette.

Oué c'est enfin fini ! Tu t'en es sorti ? Où sont les autres ? Et où veux-tu aller faire la fê... Ulquiorra n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, quelqu'un venait de trébucher sur lui.

Ho, excuse-moi ! J'ai trébuché sur mon sac qui vient de se déchirer, s'excusa le petit étudiant androgyne.

Ouais, lacha Ulquiorra qui se relevait aidé par Grimm. Besoin d'aide ? Demanda t-il sans même regarder le jeune homme.

Je vais chercher Halibell sinon elle va râler, je regroupe tout le monde. On se retrouve dans le hall ! Et merci pour la canette, cria Grimmjow emporté par la foule.

Oué, ok Grimm ! Ulquiorra s'affairait déjà pour ramasser les affaires du jeune étudiant.

Euh... c'est pas la peine de m'aider, ça va aller dit le jeune homme gêné.

Lorsque Ulquiorra daigna enfin regarder l'androgyne, celui-ci rougissait. L'étudiant portait le même uniforme qu'Ulquiorra. Il arborait un t-shirt à rayures orange et noir avec des baskets blanches, ainsi que le pantalon de l'université. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval unique, où un magnifique ruban orange s'enroulait. Le jeune homme était troublé par la proximité de son ainé.

Toutes tes affaires sont ramassées. Tu devrais t'acheter un autre sac, celui là a rendu l'âme. dit-il en inspectant ce qui était autrefois un sac. Puis il ria de bon coeur devant l'expression de son interlocuteur.

Ulquiorra se retourna et remit son sac sur son épaule et parti en direction du hall.

Je suis désolé de t'avoir retardé. Je m'appelle Ggio Vega et je suis en première année. Cria t-il pour se faire entendre d'un Ulquiorra déjà loin.

Ulquiorra leva la main en signe d'au revoir, pendant qu'il marchait, puis il disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Quant à lui Ggio resta planté là le temps que son sempai disparaisse dans les escaliers. Il avait enfoui son visage rouge de honte dans son uniforme lorsque son ainé avait rit. Ulquiorra arrivait en bas de l'escalier lorsqu'il aperçut ses amis devant les portes.

Ohé Ulquiorra, on est là ! lança Grimmjow enthousiaste comme à son habitude.

Ulquiorra les observa tous. Il était très heureux d'avoir des amis comme eux. Il y avait Grimm et Halibell qui sortaient ensemble depuis 2ans, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Tôshiro, Luppi et Lilynette, la plus jeune. Tous arboraient un air fier et heureux.

Salut tout le monde ! Alors, Ichigo, comment ça s'est passé ? dit Ulquiorra prit d'une soudaine crise de fou rire.

Tous savaient qu'Ichigo était vraiment nul dessin d'architecture. Tous se mirent à rire joyeusement sauf Ichigo qui râlait.

Pleure pas Ichigo...c'est pas de ta faute si t'es nul en dessin !!! se moqua Renji.

'Tain Renji, je vais te faire la peau, viens ici ! ragea Ichigo, qui se mit à courir après un Renji qui faisait le pitre en imitant l'orangé.

Tous rirent de plus belle en voyant Ichigo courir après Renji qui lui faisait des grimaces de singe. Ulquiorra était accoudé à Grimmjow et tout deux riait aux éclats.

Tu faisais quoi avec Ggio Vega tout à l'heure pour qu'on attende aussi longtemps ?

Hein ? Qui ça ? Oh, le gosse qui a trébuché ?Ben je l'ai aidé à ramasser ses affaires. Et comment du le connais d'abord ?

Je le connais parce qu'il est arrivé y'a à peine deux mois à l'Université et que c'est le plus jeune élève de toute la fac, il a 16ans. En plus, espèce de boulet, il est dans ton club de Kendo depuis un mois !

Halibell était dépitée de voir qu'Ulquiorra ne connaissait pas Ggio qui était dans son club de kendo. Et apparemment tout le monde était d'accord avec Halibell qui avait croisé les bras et riait de bon cœur de l'absurdité de la situation. En revanche, les autres avaient cessé de rire. Ichigo et Renji avaient eux aussi cessé leurs pitreries. Halibell, Rukia et Lilynette se lançaient des regards de conspiration puis Lilynette lâcha :

Peut-être que Ggio t'es rentré dedans exprès, qui sait ? Si ça se trouve tu lui plais !

Tu racontes n'importe quoi la naine, pour pas changer d'ailleurs, cracha Ulquiorra qui avait retrouvé tout son sérieux.

Hé oh ! Un peu de respect le glaçon gronda Lillynette.

Bon aller, calmez-vous tous les deux ! Déclara Rukia tendrement en attrapant Lillynette dans ses bras.

Bon et si on y allait, hein ? lança soudain Tôshiro. La pluie s'est arrêtée alors profitons-en. Halibell tu emmènes Grimm, Rukia, Lilynette dans ton coupé ?

Ok répondit la concernée.

Bon j'embarque Renji, Ichigo et Luppy avec moi...Ohhh ! Ichigo ! Renji ! Calmez vous tous les deux, un peu.

Le rouge et l'orangé s'arrêtèrent net, dans une position peu banale. Renji avait attrapé la joue d'Ichigo et tentait de le faire tomber. Tandis que l'orangé tenait fermement les cheveux de Renji, et avait deux doigts dans son nez. Luppy, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow rirent. Alors que les autres étaient désespérés par ces deux pitres.

Bref, Ulquiorra tu as ta moto, et ça serait bien que tout le monde ait son permis ! lança Toshiro, plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en regardant les concernés.

Haiii, répondit le groupe d'amis en chœur. Ce dernier avait toujours ressenti beaucoup d'affection pour Ulquiorra et agissait comme un père envers lui. Il le comprenait et compatissait à tous les problèmes qu'avait eu Ulquiorra.

On se retrouve tous à minuit à « La Beach » !

Grimmjow prit amoureusement la main d'Halibell et l'entraina vers le parking. Ils furent suivis par Rukia, Lilynette qui parlaient avec entrain. Un peu plu loin, l'air contrarié, Tôshiro marchait rapidement en direction de son 4X4 suivi par Luppi rêveur. Renji et Ichigo continuaient de se chamailler joyeusement.

Ulquiorra soupira en les regardant puis se dirigea vers sa moto dont il détacha l'anti-vol. Il mit son sac en travers de son torse sculptural, mit son casque puis démarra en trombe, éclaboussant des étudiants sur son passage.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Pairing : Ulquiorra Schiffer x Ggio Vega

Rating : Ma - UA - OOC

_**DELICIEUX PECHES**_

_**CHAPITRE II**_

Ulquiorra arriva chez lui, après avoir dépassé tous les embouteillages, à dix-neuf heures. Il possédait un modeste studio dans la banlieue de Karakura. Il balança ses clefs dans un pot à l'entrée, se déchaussa et accrocha sa veste. Son studio était très éclairé et la décoration était relativement sobre mais design. Il alla dans le salon, qui était acollé à une cuisine américaine avec unn bar. Le salon était composé pour les trois quart de baies vitrées qui donnait sur un balcon qui faisait le tour de l'appartement. Son salon était très accueillant, avec ses multiples poufs et fauteuils. Une immense bibliothèque abritait de nombreux livres et disques ainsi qu'une magistrale chaine stéréo, digne d'un Dj. Sur le seul et unique mur du salon trônait une écran plat.

Ulquiorra inséra un disque dans la chaine-hifi et la musique se difusa dans tout l'appartement grâce aux nombreuses enceintes placées stratégiquement dans le studio. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se dirigea vers la cuisine où il mit des restes à cuire au micro-ondes.

Il alla ensuite ouvrir la baie vitré pour laisser entrer trois joyeuses petites boules de poils. Le blanc, Yuki, couru comme une fusée vers la cuisine pour réclamer sa pâté. Le roux Ruru entra en essayant d'attrapper sa queue et finit par tomber, un peu décontenancé il avança en zig-zag vers la cuisine. Et le dernier Koori fit la fête à son maître qu refermait la porte fenêtre. Ce petit chaton était blanc et des taches noires tapissaient son pelage. Il avait deux traits bien distincts sous les yeux qui ressemblaient à des larmes. Il avait les yeux verts et il ressemblait à Ulquiorra.

Ce dernier riait lorsqu'il voyait les trois chatons qui étaient toujours tout fou-fou. Il alla servir les pâtés aux chatons qui miaulaient leur mécontentement. Il en profita pour sortir son plat du micro-ondes et appuya sur son répondeur pour écouter ses messages.

- Bip, Bonjour ! VOus avez trois nouveaux messages. Reçu aujourd'hui à treize heure cinq minutes. Bip. Coucou ULquiorra, c'est Nell je voulais savoir si tu mangeais avec nous ce soir ?! J'espère que tes partiels se sont bien pssés. Bisous rappelle moi vite. vous souhaitez effacer ce message...

-Pff...! Soupira Ulquiorra. ma soeur n'a toujours pas compris que j'avais un portable. Il effaça le message.

-Bip. Message reçu aujourd'hui à dix-sept heure trente . Monsieur, Schiffer,bonjour, Baragan LUisenbarn à l'appareil, directeur de votre UNiversité. Je n'ai toujours pas reçu votre paiement de ce semestre ci et je souhaiterai parler du club de kendô. Pourriez-vous passer dans mon bureau samedi matin à dix heure, s'il , si vous souhaitez recontacter votre correspond...

- Fais cheir...bon ok... j'ai pas le choix de toute façon. C'est noté, demain matin, dix heure, bureu du dirlo. Effacer !

- Bip, message reçu aujourd'hui à dix-huit heure cinquante sept minutes...

-Ah ! C'était jsute avant que je n'arrive. Qui ça peut-etre...?

Il regardait le téléphone attentivement en mastiquant son poisson grillé et écouta ttentivement son dernier message.

- Bonsoir Ulquiorra sempai. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais lorsque je vous ai bousculé dans le couloir, vous avez fait tomber votre portable...

Ulquiorra faillit s'étouffer avec le riz qu'il était en train d'avaler il dû boire pour faire passer le tout avant de lâcher :

- Bordel ! MOn portable, merrrde ! J'ai pas le temps de le récupérer maintenant. Tant pis, ça attendra un peu.

-...et donc je vous propose de le récupérer samedi après-midi pendant le club de kendô. Je vous laisse...

- Ouais, bonne idée petit. Mince il est déjà dix neuf heure quarante cin. J'ai jsute le temps de me laver avant d'y aller.

Sur ce il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain suivit par trois boules de poils, avant d'avoir mis sa vaisselle dans l'évier. Pendant ce temps le répondeur continuait son blabla.

- ...mon numéro de portable est le 0893-758-310. Bip, si vous souhaitez effacer ce message appuyer sur la touche 1... Ce message sera sauvegardé trente jours,bip.

La chaine passa au disque suivant. La techno envahit tout le sstudio, la musique avait ocurvert les bruits d'eau en provenance de la salle de bain. Au bout de dix minutes environs, Ulquiorra sortit de la salle de bain seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir. La vapeur de la douche autour de son corps donnait l'impression qu'il dégagaeait une aura puissante. La lumière qui travrsait sa chambre vint illuminer sa peau blanche comme l'ivoire pour valoriser sa fine musculature. Il entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa penderie, d'où il sorti une chemise blanche.

Il se retourna vers ses chats qui s'amusaient sur son lit, il les regarda d'un air protecteur et demanda :

- Alors comment vous me trouvez ?

Bien évidement les chats ne répondirent pas, mais le regardèrent d'un oeil curieux, l'air de dire qu'il était débile. Koori s'approcha du rebord du lit près de son maitre et observa son maitre qui finissait de se préparer. Ulquiorra revint dans sa chambre au bout de dix minutes et attrapa Koori dans ses bras pour le caresser.

- Bon on va l'appeller, dit-il au chat noir et blanc qui ronronnait de bonheur sous ses caresses.

Ulquiorra soupira puis composa le numéro, qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il dut attendre deux tonalité avant d'entendre la voix si familière de sa soeur.

- Allô ?

- One-chan, c'est m...

- Ulquiorra ! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu me rappelles ? On va bientôt passer à table. Tant pis pour toi tu n'avais qu'à m'appeler avant.

- Nell ! Putain écoute moi. J'ai déjà mangé et je sors ce soir. Je vais fêter avec les autres la fin des partiels.

- Oh ! Ok, tu manges avec nous dimanche alors ?

- Hum, oui ok et puis ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu.

- Bon alors soit à l'heure, on t'attend pour dimanche midi.

- Hai, hai !

- Hey, Ulqui ?

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime petit-frère. Prends soin de toi.

- Ouais, moi aussi. A dimanche.

Sur ce il raccrocha et souria. Sa soeur ne chanegrait pas et il en était bien content. Certaine chose ne changerait jamais. Il regarda son chat qui s'était endormi sur ses genoux. Il le déposa à côté de ses compères qui s'était endormis aussi. IL sorti discrètement de la chambre et enfila son blouson en cuir avant d'attraper ses clefs. Il sortit dans l'air frais de la nuit et enfourcha sa moto pour se rendre à la boite de nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Pairing : Ulquiorra SChiffer x Ggio Vega

Rating : Ma - UA - OOC

* * *

_**DELICIEUX PECHES**_

_**CHAPITRE III**_

Il était minuit passé lorsque Ulquiorra arriva enfin à La Beach, boite de nuit réputée dans la ville de Karakura. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur de la boite de nuit, il se dirigea vers la table où ils avaient tous l'habitude de se retrouver.

- Ulquiorraaaaaaaa !!! Hurla Grimmjow pour essayer en vain de couvrir la musique. Te voilà enfin...Oh ! Mais héhé mon coco ! Tu t'es fait vachement beau ce soir...je comprend mieux pourquoi t'arrive sà cette heure-ci.

- Ah mais ta gueule.

- Mhooo...tu es méchant Ulquiii-kun ! Lacha Grimmjow qui imitait la voix d'une fille.

IL s'accrocha au cou d'Ulquiorra et ouvrir de grands yeux ronds et battit des cils telle une fille amoureuse. Grimmjow était habillé de la même façon que lui. Ulquiorra plia légèrement sous le poids de son meilleur ami, qui s'accrochait vraiment.

- Ulquiiii-kuun, tu veuuux sortir avec moiiiiii ? Lâcha Grimmjow imitant une jeune fille mais à moitié hilare.

- Aahaha t'es trop con, Grimm ! Ulquiorra rigolait de bon coeur, avec son ami toujours accroché à son cou.

- Ahahaha, c'est pour ça qu'on est de super potes toi et moi, lui dit le bleuté avec un clin d'oeil en le lachant.

- Salut tout le monde ! dit Ulquiorra à l'ensemble de ses amis.

Tout le monde salua l'arrivée attendu d'Ulquiorra, tous étaient très enthousiastes de se retrouver ensemble un samedi soir, pour fêter la fin des partiels.

- La fête va enfin pouvoir commencer ! déclara Hallibel, qui avait rassit son amoureu à côté d'elle. Je vais chercher les boissons, qui veut quoi ?

Après avoir pris la commande de tout le monde elle s'en alla accompagné de Rukia, laissant les garçons ensemble. Elles partirent toutes guillerettes, en discutant joyeusement. Grimmjow observait songeur Hallibel qui s'en allait vers le bar. Ulquiorra lui donna un coup de coude dans les côttes ce qui fit réagir Grimmjow par un rugissement bestiale.

- P'tain t'es con !

- C'est pour avoir mis mon cou en bouillie du con ! blagua Ulquiorra.

Renji, Ichigo et Toshiro semblaient se moquer d'un garçon dans la foule, qui apparement ne savait pas danser. Ils étaient tous les trois hilare, Ichigo était affalé sur le canapé tellement il riait. Renji en pleurait appuyé sur un Tôshiro mort de rire.

- Ah ! Où sont Luppy et Lilynette ? s'exclama soudain Ulquiorra en remarquant leur absences.

- Luppy est aux chiottes depuis dix minutes, lança Tôshiro qui avait repris un peu de contenance.

- Il doit-être avec une fille... dit Ichigo hilare.

Les cinq garçons rirent de ce que venais de dire Ichigo et parlèrent vivement en ensseyant de deviner qui pouvait bien être cette jeune fille aussi folle soit-elle. Tous savait que Luppy était un vrai tombeur de ces dames, grâce à son physiquement avantageux et androgyne.

- Bon et Lilinette alors ? finit par dire Ulquiorra au bout de dix minutes.

- Ben cette idiote s'est cassée la cheville en sortant de chez elle tout à l'heure, dit gravement Renji.

- Oh !

- Faites pas vos hypocrites. C'est une vraie chieuse cette...

Grimmjow vennait de se prendre un coup sur la tête.

- Qui est une chieuse ? demanda Rukia sévère.

- P...personne ! balbutia Grimmjow.

Hallibel et Rukia étaient revenues avec les boissons et Luppy choisi son moment pour revenir à ce moment là. Il fut accueillit par les garçons, avec enthousiasme. Certains lui donnèrent des accolades et tapes dans le dos d'autre lui lancèrent des clins d'oeil. Hallibel et Rukia étaient complètement blasées devant ces comportement. pré-historique. Pendant ce temps la boite de nuit avait eu le temps de se remplir. La musique s'arrêta soudain et le gérant de boite de nuit prit le micro pour parler à la foule qui était rassemblé sur la piste de danse.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, ce soir nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir un nouveau Dj qui fait ses premiers pas dans le monde de la nuit ! Je vous demande d'applaudir Dj Vega !!! Kisuke Urahara du crier les dernier mots tellement la foule était heureuse, la soirée allait vraiement débuter.

Hallibel, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Renji, Töshiro, Rukia et Luppy furent tellement surpris d'entendre qui était le Dj qu'ils cessèrent tous d'applaudir, presque synchro.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout à coup ? Pourquoi vous avez arrêté d'applaudir ? demanda Ulquiorra surpris.

- Euh...rien, rien finit par dire Hallibel en donnant un coup de coude à Ichigo qui allait lacher le morceau.

Tous se remirent à applaudir pour ne pas paraître trop soupsonneux vis-à-vis d'Ulquiorra.

- On va danser ? demanda Rukia en entrainant Ulquiorra sur la piste de danse.

Luppy était déjà dans les bras d'une jolie rousse, et Renji avait rejoint le bar. Ichigo dansait apparement seul au milieu de la foule en folie.

- Héééé ! Protesta Ulquiorra. Il fallait le dire que tu voulais danser avec le meilleur de tous les daseurs, ricana t-il.

Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux sur la piste et Rukia se trémoussait lascivement sur la musique techno que venait de balancer Dj Vega. Ulquiorra la regarda un instant incrédule.

- Prétencieux ! blagua Rukia, qui se rapprocha d'un Ulquiorra au regard d'un félin prêt à prendre le pari.

Hallibel et Grimmjow, quant à eux dansaient un peu trop lentement par rapport à la musique et peut être un peu trop collé-serrés. Voir peut-etre un peu trop sensuellement, cette danse aurait été très bien pour de la musique zouk. Certains s'étaient éloigné de ce couple, mais Hallibel et Grimmjow étaient dans leur monde et n'avaient pas remarqués. Tôshiro quant à lui avait trouvé une jeune fille à son gout et à sa taille pour danser et obsever se formes sans se cacher. Renji toujours au bar, buvait bière sur bières sans être saoul. Il discutait avec Nnoitra le barnan, un ami de longue date.

Aux environs de trois heures du matin, tout le monde avait dansé avec tout le monde. Uqluiorra légèrement asthénique, vint s'asseoir près de Renji toujours au bar.

- Salut Nnoitra ! Comment va ? Met moi une demie-pêche s'il te plais. Oï, renji, ça va ?

- Salut Ulquiorra. Ouais ça va. Je te ramène ça de suite, répondit calmement Nnoitra qui disparut.

- Ouais, super ! On dirait que Rukia t'a épuisé. j'me trompe ? rit Renji.

- Ouais, elle s'arrête jamais, regarde ! Cette fille est pleine de vie. On dirait qu'ele est boostée à quelque chose ! Expliqua Ulquiorra complètement émerveillé devant l'énergie de Rukia.

- Tiens ta demie-pêche, dit Nnoitra en tendant son verre à Ulquiorra.

- Merci.

- C'est vrai que Rukia est dngue comme fille...répondit Renji rêveur.

- Je vois...tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé ? demanda Ulquiorra.

- Non, fit le rouge. Le Dj est pluôt bon, tu ne trouves pas ? Ceal faisait un moment qu'il n'y en avait pas eu d'aussi bon ici.

Sur ce Ulquiorra se tourna sur sa chaise et là son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Incrédule, il regarda Renji, puis reporta sona ttention sur le Dj qui était en train de mixer. Les doigts de ce dernier léchaient les vinyles amoureusement, son autres main tenait alternativement son casque et les platines pour changer les effets sonores. Le jeune disque jockey secouait légèrement sa t^te au rythme de la musique qu'il envoyait. Son corps se déhanchait au rythme des sons techno.

Il était concentré sur ses platines, mais son visage était heureux. Il affichait un un large sourire et de temps à autres il observait la foule avec un regard émerveillé. Il portait un baggy noir avec pleins de chaines reliant les différentes poches entres-elles, ainsi qu'un t-shirt à manches courtes avec des rayures horizontales noires et blanches. Son t-shirt relativement moulant, laissait deviner son torse sculptural ainsi qu ses abdominaux biens dessinés pour un jeune homme tel que lui. De temps à autre il lançait des clins d'oeil à des gens dans la foule ou encore agitait la main.

UlquiorraUlquiorra l'observa ainsi un long, très long moment, la bouche ouvert, ébahi par sa beauté. Soudain, tout alla très vite. Renji qui rigolait à gorge déployé en voyant la tête éberluée d'Ulquiorra lui donna un coup de coude. Ce dernier qui n'avait plus aucuns repères ni aucuns sens de l'quilibre à ce moment là, tomba de son tabouret, entrainant Renji avec lui ainsi que leur verres de bière qui se brisèrent. La surprise passée, Renji recommença à rire de plus belle. Certaines personnes près d'eux s'arrêtèrent de danser pour les observer. Ulquiorra était rouge de honte, si tant est que cela fussent possible avec son teint crayeux.

Toujours assis par terre, le visage très coloré et l'air complètement ahuri, Ulquiorra balbutia :

- C'est...c'est...lui...il est...il m'a....c'est le ...mec...qui est...ce matin...!

Renji se bidonnait, voir son ami dans cet état était frenchement hilarant, le rouge en avait du mal à respirer.

- C'est...c'est...continuait Ulquiorra toujours aussi perdu. Bordel Renji ! C'est Ggio Vega, le mec qui m'a percuté ce matin et qui amon portable !!!!!! Hurla Ulquiorra, complètement hystérique.

Ulquiorra avait hurlé tellement fort qu'il avait couvert le bruit de la musique de la petite boite de nuit. Ce qui fit tourner toutes les t^tes de la salle vers lui et Renji. Le Dj fit sauter le disque qui passait, ce qui eut pour effet de couper la musique un instant. Ce silence de mort et génant, rendit ULquiorra plus rouge qu'il ne l'était.

- Ulqui...ahahahahahahahahaha !!! s'esclaffa Renji qui pleurait de rire, maintenant.

Ggio qui avait entendu le hurlement, releva la t^te pour voir de qui provenait ce cri. Ce dernier faillit tomber de l'estrade en apercevant son sempai qui se relevait et qui semblait mort de honte. Son ami aux cheveux rouges était complètment hilare alors qu'ils étaient tous els deux mouillés par leurs bières. Il reporta son attention sur Ulquiorra qui le regardait aussi... Ulquiorra sentit le sang affluer de nouveau vers ses joues. malgré cela, il se sentit comme transpoté sur un petit nuage. Ggio baissa la tête géné.

Ggio n'eut pa sle temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer, Urahara le regardait méchamment. Il reprit ses esprits et lança sa dernière musique, puis un autre Dj vint le remplacer. Il descendit de l'estrade et fu longuement acclamé pour sa prestation. Ggio se dirigea vers le bar et s'installa à quelques sièges d'un Renji toujours hilare. Malgré son jeune âge et son corps avantageux Ggio était un jeune homme très réservé et timide. Il était un jeune homme très convoité et apprécié car il était ouvert d'esprit.

Ulquiorra avait repris sa couleur de peau habituelle ainsi que son sang froid, mais on ne pouvait en dire autant de tout le monde. Renji, qui avait réussi à s'asseoir, avait le visaga aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Renji rit de plus belle lorsqu'il aperçut Ggio non loin de lui. Ulquiorra qui avait suivit son regard, se figea sur son tabouret telle une statue.

- Yo Ggio ! Bravo, tu t'es surpassé ce soir ! Tu leur as montré à tous ce que tu vaux, lâcha Nnoitra impassible face aux deux ziggotos dans son dos.

- Ouais, merci, dit timidement l'interpellé. je suis contente qu'Urahara m'ait laissé mier ce soir.

- Je te serts quelque chose ? demanda Nnoitra qui essuyait les dégats causé par Ulquiorra et Renji sur le comptoir.

- La même chose que d'habitude s'il te plais.

- OK de suite petit, répondit Nnoitra en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ulquiorra qui avait suivit la scène avec attention était plutôt étonné de voir que le jeune homme semblait être réservé par rapport à ce qu'il dégageait. Il se demanda quel âge pouvait bien avoir le jeune androgyne. Nnoitra revint, ce qui permit à Ulquiorra de sorti de ses pensées, ce dernier lui servit sa boisson.

- Et voici, un diabolo granadine.

Ulquiorra ouvrit des yeux ronds, un diabolo grenadine ? C'était un boisson pour les enfants, ça, ou pour les mineurs. Ulquiorra était perdu, ses pensées s'embrouillaient, maintenant que Renji s'était calmé il pouvait réfléchir. Il se sentait tout chose. Il risqua un coup d'oeil en direction de Ggio, qui buvait son diabolo grenadine avec une paille. Ulquiorra le trouva... trop mignon. A cette idée Ulquiorra retourna à sa boisson qu'il finit d'une traite. Il se leva et s'en alla en direction de la sortie, laissant Renji seul au comptoir du bar. Renji était perplexe, qu'elle mouche avait bien pu piquer son ami.

- Bah, où tu vas Ulqui ? questionna Renji.

- Je vais m'en griller une.

- OK, à tout à l'heure. oublie pas que tu me ramènes tout à l'heure.

- Ouais, ouais laâche Ulquiorra déjà devant l'entrée.

Yammi, le videur lui sourit et le laissa sortir tranquilement. Yammi connaissait bien Ulquiorra, lui et ses amis étaient des habitués de La Beach. Il faisait atrocement chaud pour une nuit d'été. Ulquiorra s'était baissé et avait mis ses mains sur ses genoux, il semblait reprendre son souffle, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas courut. Il remonta son pantalon pour mettre ses pieds dans l'eau. C'était rafraichissant ! Ulquiorra s'alluma une cigarette et tira quelques bouffées dessus. Ulquiorra était dérouté. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Pourquoi lui ?

- Arrrgh ! soupira-t-il en shootant dans le sable.

Il mit sa main sur son front et réfléchis aux différentes alternatives qui s'offraient à lui.

- Bonsoir Schiffer sempaï !

Ulquiorra se raidit, il connaissait cette voix, cette imbre "mignon". Ulquiorra se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'observait timidement.

- Bonsoir Vega-kun !

Le jeune homme s'empourpra en entendant son sempaï s'adresser à lui. Il joignit ses deux mains devant lui.

- Je suis venu vous rendre votre téléphone portable.

- Oh ! Merci, mais tu sais ça pouvait vraiement attendre demain.

Ulquiorra s'avança et tendit la main pour attraper son portable que Ggio lui tendait. Ulquiorra avait toujours sa cloppe au bec. Une fois son portable récupéré il observa son interlocuteur qui resta là sans rien dire à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Merci.

Ggio était intimidé par son sempaï, qui vait une prestence on ne peut plus effrayante lorsqu'il ne souriait pas. Ggio eut soudain le nez qui lui piqua. Une affreuse odeur d'alcool et de cigarette vinrent lui chatouiller le nez. Il éternua puis ria de bon coeur. Ulquiorra le regarda surpris.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda le sempaï méchament.

- Vous puez l'alcool, dit Ggio interloqué par le ton abrupt d'Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils, ce détail le génait quelque peu. De plus ses habits lui collaient à la peau, c'était désagréable. Renji lui paierait ça. Et le gosse ce foutait de sa gueule il détestait ça. Pour qui se prennait-il?

- Ne vous fachez pas Schiffer sempaï.

- Tu me fais chier le nain !

Ggio accueillit cette insulte en baissant la tête et en se recroquevillant un peu sur lui même. Ulquiorra avait maintenant finit sa cigarrette et s'appreta à rentrer, lorsqu'il vit des gouttes d'eau tomber sur le sable. Il ne pleuvait pas non. Ulquiorra avait fait pleurer le plus jeune. Ulquiorra fut pris de corut par cette réaction.

- Vega-kun, excuse moi. Je suis dés...

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Ggio lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Ulquiorra ouvrit des yeux ronds, ses bras pendaient le longs de ses flancs, ne sachant que faire. Ggio le relacha presque aussi vite qu'il lui avait sauté au cou. Et s'enfuit à toute jambes en pleurant. Ulquiorra resta planté là, béa les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il ne sait combien de temps il resta plnté là comme ça, mais le soleil avait eu le temps de pointé le bout de son nez.

- Oïiii ! Ulquii ! On y va ? lança Renji.

L'intervention de son ami permis à Ulquiorra de retrouver ses esprits et il s'en alla, le coeur remplis et l'esprit lourd.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Pairing : Ulquiorra SChifer x Ggio Vega

Rating : Ma - UA - OOC

**DELICIEUX PECHES**

**CHAPITRE IV**

Ulquiorra arrivait à l'université, le pas lourd. Il était exténué, il n'avait presque pas dormit cette nuit là. Il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Ggio... A cette pensée Ulquiorra soupira. Il ne cessait de penser au jeune homme qui l'obsédait, son regard mordoré, son doux visage timide. Ce garçon avait déclenché une espèce d'irruption en lui, il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était.  
Ulquiorra se rendit compte qu'il était devant le bureau du directeur lorsque Uhohana-san sa secrétaire lui demanda de s'asseoir confortablement.

- Le directeur va vous recevoir d'un instant à l'autre.

- Merci Unohana-san.

La jeune femme à la tresse retourna s'asseoir devant son bureau et retourna avec application à ses occupations administratives. Avant de relever la tête et de demander à Ulquiorra :

- Monsieur Schiffer ?

- Hai ?

- Vous avez le paiement pour ce semestre ?

- Hai ! répondit l'étudiant en se levant pour donner l'enveloppe à la secrétaire.

- Merci...si vous avez des problèmes pour les paiements touchez en un mot au directeur, il saura vous écouter Schiffer-kun, dit-elle gentiment au jeune homme qui semblait ailleurs.

- Hai Unohana-san !

La grande porte du directeur s'ouvrit et laissa sortir une jeune fille rousse avec une énorme poitrine. Chose qui choqua Ulquiorra vu le jeune âge de la fille. Il lui semblait néanmoins avoir déjà vu cette fille quelque part. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

- Monsieur Schiffer ! tonna la voix grave du directeur, depuis son bureau.

Ulquiorra entra dans l'immense bureau du directeur et s'installa dans le fauteuil faisant face à l'imposant monsieur moustachu. Le directeur en imposait par son physique relativement large, disons le franchement ainsi que par son statut de noble. Il était un homme très à cheval sur les traditions et les percepts de bonne conduite. Depuis sa première rencontre avec le moustachu, Ulquiorra se tenait carreau devant le vieil homme et avait bannit les jurons de son langage lorsqu'il s'adressait au vieil homme.

- Comment vous portez-vous Monsieur Schiffer ?

- Bien merci, Monsieur.

- Vous avez toujours des problèmes pour payer votre scolarité à ce que j'ai pu constater...C'est fort fâcheux ! Il ne faudrait pas que cela vous empêche d'étudier correctement.

- Hai ! C'est ma dernière année ici, alors il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes.

- Très bien.

Le téléphone du directeur sonna, le vieil homme décrocha aussitôt le combiné.

- Qu'y a t-il de si urgent pour que vous me dérangiez pendant mon rendez-vous Unohana-san ?

A la réponse de sa secrétaire, Ulquiorra vit que le vieil homme s'assombrit un peu dans son siège.

- Très bien. Je lui parlerai tout à l'heure, merci de m'en avoir informé.

Luisenbarn s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras sur son large poitrail.

- Ce gamin va me rendre fou...soupira t-il plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

- Tout va bien Directeur ?

- Oui. Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui c'était pour vous dire que le club de kendo allait pouvoir retourner dans le denjô. Les travaux sont enfin fini. J'ai du batailler avec le chef du chantier...et placer quelques menaces par-ci par là.

- Oh ! Merci, fit Ulquiorra souriant.

- J'étais sûr que cela vous ferai plaisir. Et je vous demanderais d'accueillir un nouvel élève dans votre club, il est jeune mais il a de l'énergie à revendre le bougre.

L'homme poussa un long soupir et tendit les documents d'inscription à Ulquiorra. Ce dernier ouvrit de grand yeux ronds et sa mâchoire se décrocha lorsqu'il vit la photo de l'élève en question.

- Prenez bien soin de mon fils, Schiffer-kun ! Enseignez lui la discipline s'il vous plais. Il est téméraire et c'est une vraie tête de mule, mais dans le fond c'est un bon garçon.

Ulquiorra encaissa l'information avec difficulté. Il releva la tête vers le directeur qui le regardait. L'homme semblait avoir pris vingt ans de plus tout à coup.

- Votre fils...murmura Ulquiorra.

- Oui, je vous laisse vous charger du reste Schiffer-kun.

- Ha..hai !

Ulquiorra sortit du bureau du directeur bredouille et en nage. Ses mains tremblaient sur le dossier qu'il tenait, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas Grimmjow arriver en catimini dans son dos.

Ahhh ! cria Ulquiorra qui sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main du bleuté sur son épaule.

Ahahaha ! Ricana Grimmjow. T'es dans la lune ou quoi, ça fait une heure que je t'appelle.

Tu m'as foutu la trouille Grimm, t'es vraiment trop con !

Pff cesse de faire ta mijorée. Renji et les autres nous attendent, on va bouffer ?

Ouais, répondit Ulquiorra en rangeant le dossier dans son sac.

Renji et Ulquiorra discutaient avec entrain devant le réfectoire. L'université était calme en ce samedi après-midi, seuls les élèves appartenant à divers club circulaient dans la cour. Hallibel embrassa Grimmjow avant de partir pour son club de kyudo. Elle lui tapa sur la fesse avant de partir et lui décocha un sourire carnassier. Rukia partie seule en direction de la salle de gymnastique, normalement elle était accompagné de Lilinette. Mais l'entorse de la blondinette était bien plus sérieuse que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Luppy avait rejoint sa cousine Tatsuki pour rejoindre le club de musique oui il jouait respectivement du piano et du violon. Toshiro quant à lui parti seul vers son club de tennis de table. Grimmjow courut rejoindre son meilleur ami et Renji. Ichigo sortit en courant de l'université accompagné de Shuhei et Kira qui trainassait loin derrière les deux autres.

On sont les autres ? demanda Ulquiorra aux derniers arrivants.

Ikkaku et Yumichika vont arriver d'un instant à l'... tenta d'expliquer Kira

On est là ! Hurla Ikkaku toute sourire.

Yo ! lança Yumichika à l'assemblé.

Yoruichi était au secrétariat, dit timidement Ichigo.

Tous se tournèrent surpris vers Ichigo qui était rouge. Renji lui tapa dans le dos, chose qui faillit étrangler le roux.

- Kisama ! Cracha Ichigo en tendant un poing vers Renji.  
- T'veux t'battre ? Répondit Renji qui se grattait l'oreille avec son petit doigt.  
-Oï ! Oï ! Calmez-vous, vous pourrez vous défouler dans pas longtemps ! Tonna Ulquiorra sévère. Chose qui calma les ardeurs des deux garçons, mais l'ambiance était électrique entre eux.  
- Youhouuuuuuu ! Hurla Rangiku, Yachiru accrochée à son épaule.

Le groupe de garçons les regardèrent arriver. Plusieurs paires d'yeux tombèrent en collisions avec le décolleté plongeant et généreux de la rousse.

- Yoruichi arrive, dit Yachiru avec entrain, elle finissait de remplir des papiers pour son déménagement au secrétariat.

Renji donna un nouveau coup de coude à Ichigo. Contre toute attente ce dernier contrôla ses nerfs.

- Bon t'vas nous dire pourquoi t'nous as d'mander de nous réunir ici ? s'impatienta Grimmjow.

Calme toi. j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer …

Ok ok, rigola Ulquiorra, on...va...pouvoir...retourner dans le dôjô ! Les travaux son finis !

Yeaaaaah ! hurla le groupe le groupe en cœur. Hahaha, rigola Ulquiorra ravi de voir ses amis heureux, Yachiru envois un texto à Yoruichi la bonne nouvelle et de nous rejoindre au dôjo.

Haiiii !

Et le groupe s'en alla en direction du dôjo qu'ils avaient dû abandonné car le bâtiment se faisait trop vieux. Les conditions de sécurité n'étant plus ce qu'elles devaient être, le directeur Luisenbarn avait du refaire construire le dit dôjo. Les travaux avaient bizarrement été beaucoup plus vite lorsque le directeur avait fait quelques menaces bien placées. Ulquiorra fit cliqueter les clefs neuves dans la serrure et fit coulisser la grande porte coulissante. Tous observèrent le nouveau dôjô avec admiration.

Ouhhhhhhhhhh ! C'est trop beau ! dit Yachiru admirative en soulevant un shinaï tout neuf.

Uhooo ! Mite ! hurla Ichigo qui observait les Kendo-gu avec pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Ok ! Tout le monde en tenue, rendez-vous ici dans cinq minutes !

Hai ! répondirent les étudiants en chœur avant de courir vers les vestiaires.

Désolée pour le retard.

Pas de soucis, dépêche toi les autres sont déjà dans les vestiaires, répondit Ulquiorra qui partit lui aussi dans le vestiaire pour se changer.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous quelques instant plus tard vêtu de leur hakama et leur keiko-gi. Yachiru avait dû faire raccourcir son hakama et Rangiku avait du faire agrandir son keiko-gi, par manque d'espace pour sa poitrine.

Tout le monde est là ? demanda Ulquiorra.

Non...y'a un gamin qui galère dans le vestiaire pour enfiler son keiko-gi, répondit Renji.

Mais c'est qui ?

J'en sais rien, répondit Renji.

Mais faut l'aider !

Non. Laissez-le ! Faut qu'il apprenne, décida Shuhei.

Mais c'est qui ? demanda Kira.

C'est Vega-kun !

Tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds devant la déclaration d'Ulquiorra.

Quoi ? demanda Ulquiorra agacé.

Ben t'aurai pu nous dire qu'il y avait un nouveau.

Surtout Vega-kun...éluda Renji.

Ouais, enchaîna Grimmow.

Vous m'énervez ! Faites moi dix tours de terrain, après séance d'abdos.

Pff ! Quel susceptible ! râla Yoruichi.

C'est de votre faute ! grogna Ikkaku.

Mon brushing va se défaire...ronchonna Yumichika.

ET EN SILENCE ! gronda Ulquiorra.

Le joyeux groupe continua ses tours de terrain non sans avoir râler avant. Yoruichi avait un tour d'avance sur les autres. Ichigo, Renji et Ikkaku se battait en silence pour passer devant les autres. Ulquiorra surveillait le groupe lorsque Ggio arriva près du plancher. Le groupe ne prêta pas attention au nouvel arrivant.

Euh...je suis en retard...désolée, s'excusa Ggio.

Soit à l'heure la prochaine fois. Fais 10 tours de terrain comme les autres.

L'échauffement se passa sans incidents notable à part peut-être Kira qui tomba sur Shuhei. Ils revinrent tous vers Ulquiorra lorsqu'il eurent tous finit les abdos et les pompes. Il étaient tous en sueur et exténués.

Pfouuu dur dur la reprise...souffla Rangiku.

Bon hé bien, c'est pas finit, ça ne fait que commencer.

Yeah ! cria Yachiru débordante d'énergie en levant un poing en l'air.

Bon hé bien et on va faire des couples, décida Ulquiorra.

Moi je me met avec...

Non, c'est moi qui décide aujourd'hui pour intégrer Ggio-kun,coupa Ulquiorra. Yumichika tu vas bouger un peu ton cul et tu va te mettre avec Grimmjow. Yoruichi va avec Ikkaku. Ichigo et Renji ça vous fera pas de mal de vous défouler. Kira et Rangiku. Shuhei tu te mettras avec moi et Yachiru va avec le nouveau et soit gentille avec lui.

Hai ! Répondit cette dernière en venant se planter joyeusement devant Ggio.

Ahahahahahahaha ! Je vais pas me mettre avec cette gamine ? Elle est tellement petite qu'elle doit même pas pouvoir soulever le bâton là !

Tous ouvrirent de grand yeux. Décidément le nouveau était complètement présomptueux. Yachiru grogna, elle avait l'air menaçant devant l'insulte du jeune homme.

Tu crois pouvoir la battre ? demanda Ulquiorra sadique.

Haî ! répondit sûr de lui le plus jeune.

Hé bien c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Yachiru si tu veux bien. Tout le monde se recule en dehors du terrain.

Les deux étudiants se firent face. Ils avaient revêtu les kendo-gu tout neufs. les murmures de désapprobations qui avaient suivi l'insulte de Ggio se turent lorsque les combattants se firent face. Ulquiorra s'avança entre les deux opposant et rappela rapidement les règles. La tension était palpable dans le dojo et une aura meurtrière entourait Yachiru, visiblement très énervée.

Bien. Saluez-vous ! Hajime !

Après avoir salué, Yachiru bondit en arrière et adopta une position de défense. Elle maintint son shinai droit devant elle, prête à en découdre avec le nouveau. Ggio ne connaissant aucunes des règles du kendo, couru vers Yachiru et leva haut son shinai pour porter une attaque.

Pfff l'imbécile ! Critiqua Shuhei visiblement agacé.

Ulquiorra ! Y'a faute là ! Protesta Rangiku.

Tu vois pas que Yachiru s'amuse là ? Laissons le nouveau comprendre sa douleur.

Ah ben ça pour la comprendre il va la comprendre sa douleur. Regardez ! commenta Ichigo visiblement heureux de voir ce présomptueux ce faire rétamer.

Depuis la première attaque de Ggio, Yachiru faisait exprès de contrer ses attaques sans même essayer de l'attaquer. Plus le "combat" avançait moins Yachiru bougeait. Yachiru faisait presque du sur place et Ggio semblait énervé et fatigué par tous les mouvements inutiles qu'il brassait dans l'air.

Pfff...c'est perdu d'avance...lâcha soudain Shûhei.

Soudain Yachiru s'arrêta et courut vers Ggio qui fut surpris, elle lui assena un coup direct avant de lâcher son shinaï. Elle passa entre les jambes de Ggio qui était ddéboussolé et lui donna un coup de pied dans la pliure du genoux, ce qui le fit ployé. Elle continua en lui choppant un bras qu'elle encercla dans ses jambes et finit sa clef en soulevant légèrement son bassin. Ggio tapa au sol en signe de renoncement. Yachiru le lâcha et avant qu'il ne se relève elle posa un pied sur sa poitrine et lui dit :

Te prends pas pour mieux que ce que tu n'es en réalité !

Et sur ce elle s'en alla vers le groupe qui avait observé le "spectacle". Tous acclamèrent une Yacchiru victorieuse.

Bon maintenant que tu t'es pris ta raclée tu es prêt à suivre le cour ? demanda Ulquiorra à son kouhai qui était toujours allongé au sol.

Hmmpf râla Ggio.

Bieeeen ! Taisez-vous ! Formez les groupes que j'avais désigné. On va répéter les prises de la semaine dernière alors entrainez-vous bien. Yacchiru soit gentille et explique bien à Vega-kun, s'il te plais.

Hai !

Tout le monde parti dans un coin du dôjo, se salua et les combat commencèrent. Le combat faisait rage entre Ulquiorra et Shuhei, aucuns des deux ne laissant d'ouverture à l'autre. Shuhei comme Ulquiorra s'amusait réellement dans ce combat. Un peu plus loin Renji et Ichigo combattaient. Renji était un peu dans la lune, ce qui lui valut un coup sur la tête d'une violence sans égal. Renji enleva soudain son men et se frotta le crâne.

Aiiiiie...putain tu fais chier Ichigo ! Je vais te butter !

Aahahaha...je n'attend que ça, aller viens ! Je vais te réduire en bouillie. Ichigo se tenait tel un félin qui allait bondir sur sa proie et menaçait Renji de son arme.

Renji tourna le dos à son adversaire et l'orsqu'Ichigo agacé lui sauta dessus, Renji lui mit un coup de pied bien placé l'air de rien. On entendit un grand et long cri de douleur dan stout le dôjo, tous les combattants s'arrêtèrent net.

Bordel, connard, sale fumier...j'te ferai la peau ! souffla Ichigo qui se tenait l'entre jambe en grimaçant.

Ulquiorra vint précipitamment vers les deux jeune hommes. Lorsqu'il vit Ichigo au sol, les mains protégeant son entre jambes, Ulquiorra comprit ce qui avait dû encore se passer entre eux.

Elle doivent-être broyées, non ? ironisa Renji.

Le castré lui lançât un regard meurtrier.

Qui aime le chocolat au noisettes...? Bon il y aura plus de chocolat que de noisettes vu leur taille ! s'esclaffa Renji.

Tous se mirent à rirent, vu le ridicule de la chose, sauf Ichigo et Yachiru. Elle observait Ggio d'un œil noir qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Soudain elle leva son shinai pour assener un coup à Ggio, qui l'esquiva presque instinctivement. Elle leva à nouveau son shinai mais cette fois-ci ce fut Ulquiorra qui stoppa l'attaque d'une main, le regard féroce et une aura démentielle. Yachiru et Uquiorra restèrent un moment sans bouger, soudain Ulquiorra repoussa Yachiru en arrière si violemment qu'elle recula de plusieurs mètres. Tous avaient cessé de rire et observait la scène sans en avoir compris quoique se soit.

Toi, tu me fais 100 fois le tour du dôjo et au pas de course ! gronda Ulquiorra furibond en s'adressant à Yachiru qui était énervée.

Hihihi...bien fait, murmura Ggio qui s'était fait discret jusque là. Malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas passé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Ulquiorra se retourna vivement vers le moqueur.

Ne fais pas le main le nouveau ! Ulquiorra avait accentué son intonation sur sa fin de phrase exprès. Tu vas me faire 100 pompes et sans râler ! Quant aux autres...restez pas planté là, bordel ! Retournez-vous entrainer ! Ichigo et Renji arrêtez de faire les cons ! finit par crier Ulquiorra hors de lui.

Les deux punis partirent exécuter leur pénitence chacun de son côté. Le cour se finit sans encombres à part pour les noisettes d'Ichigo qui le lançaient toujours. Ulquiorra était exténué et énervé lorsque le cour prit fin. Renji vint aider son capitaine à ranger le matériel. Yachiru et Ggio étaient partis se laver avec les autres fâches envers leur capitaine, qu'ils jugeaient injuste. pour l'un et trop sévère pour l'autre. Ulquiorra se mordit la lèvre lorsque Yachiru passa devant lui sans même lui adresser un regard.

Tu crois que j'y suis allé trop fort sur les sanctions, Renji ?

Peut-être un peu...mais, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter, tu n'es pas notre pote quand on est au club de kendo. Il faut que Yachiru maitrise ses émotions aussi.

Hmmmf ! Bah c'est pas avec un professeur de kendo absent tel que Stark qu'on va avancer hein...

Te blâme pas, t'y es pour rien toi. Et puis faut que Yachiru oublie, c'est du passé maintenant.

Ouais...

Bon. Sinon tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'dire ?

Hein ? Et comme quoi ? s'étonna Ulquiorra qui se redressa vivement.

Ils avaient presque fini de ranger tout le matériel, lorsque les élèves sortir tous ensemble des douches.

Ben...euh... à propos de Vega-kun par exemple...répondit Renji.

Ulquiorra se figea un instant puis lâcha avec un certain aplomb:

Il est nul en kendo !

Renji s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Il pouffa. Il savait que quelque chose se tramait entre ses deux là mais il n'insista pas plus.

Bon, je dois te laisser...je taff. Merrrrde ! Je vais être en retard. J'ai pas le temps de me laver ici. Bon j'ferai ça au taff dit-il soudain prit de panique. J'y vais ! On se voit ce soir ?

Cours ! Ahahah ! Ouais on s'appelle.

Mais Renji était déjà loin.

Quelle tête en l'air ce mec, pensa Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra finit de ranger les quelques men et shinai qui trainaient puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il était exténué et se dit qu'un bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Délicieux Péchés**_

_**Chapitre V**_

Ulquiorra venait tout juste de se déshabiller lorsqu'il entendit un bruit mat non loin de lui. Curieux il chercha d'où provenait le bruit, lorsqu'il contourna les casiers il découvrit un sac au sol. Quelqu'un avait sans doute oublié son sac dans les vestiaires. Il n'aurai su dire à qui appartenait le sac à dos, les casiers ne portaient pas encore le nom de leur propriétaires. Il remit le sac dans le vestiaire et se dit que son propriétaire le trouverait bien assez tôt.

Seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille il se dirigea vers les douches. Le lieu baignait dans une dense buée qui rendait toute visibilité impossible. Ulquiorra s'irrita quelque peu lorsqu'il entendit l'eau d'une douche couler non loin de lui.

Pffffff ! Ils pourraient éteindre les douches quand ils ont fini...tabun ! Dit-il pour lui même tout en cherchant à tâtons le bouton de la douche.

Il y a quelqu'un ? Questionna une petite voix après que l'eau de la douche fût coupée.

Ulquiorra stoppa net son geste lorsqu'il entendit la voix.

Cette voix...Pensa-t-il.

Qui est-là ? Demanda la voix maintenant affolée.

Ulquiorra plissa les yeux et força ses yeux à trouver une silhouette...Il l'avait repéré, la personne se situait à environ un mètre cinquante devant lui. Il avança à pas de loup, une légère pellicule de sueur perlait sur son corps brûlant. L'air était étouffant dans cet espace carrelé, semblable à un sauna en plus modeste probablement.

- Salut ! Lâcha Ulquiorra en plantant son regard dans les yeux du plus jeune. Il s'était placé face à lui de façon à lui barrer le passage.

Ggio sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul. dans sa peur il tapa son dos contre le bouton de la douche, mouvement qui permit à la douche de se remettre en route, les arrosant tous les deux.

Oh ! Sempaï ! Ce n'est que vous...

Que..."moi" ? Tu sembles déçu !

Je...non...c'est que..

Que quoi ? Demanda Ulquiorra en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

Rien...je voudrais finir de me laver sempaï...

Ggio essaya de partir vers une autre douche mais Ulquiora lui barra le passage d'un bras. le sourire d'Ulquiorra s'élargit lorsqu'il vit des rougeurs monter aux joues de Ggio. L'eau de la douche coulait toujours sur leur deux corps. Les cheveux d'Ulquiorra tombaient en cascade autour de son visage, ils mettaient en valeur ses grands yeux verts maintenant emplis d'une lueur nouvelle qu'il découvrait. Un feu sans nom implosa en lui en découvrant un spectacle aussi appétissant pour les yeux que celui qu'il voyait. Ggio l'observait timidement des rougeurs aux joues, il semblait hésiter. Ses longs cheveux habituellement attachés tombaient doucement sur ses fesses. Mais ça Ulquiorra ne pouvait que le deviner, il était trop absorbé par ses yeux. ces yeux qui le rendaient fou ! Ce regard qui le pénétraient au plus profond de son âme.

Capitaine...laissez-moi partir s'il vous plais !

Hum hum... Pourquoi te laisserai-je partir ? Tu es pressé ? Tu vas quelque part ?

Laisse moi partir ! Arrête tes bêtises ! Hurla Ggio affolé en repoussant son sempai.

Te laisser tranquille ? Ahahahahahahah ! S'esclaffa Ulquiorra.

Ggio adossé contre la paroi de carrelage ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, sous l'effet de la surprise. La réaction de son sempaï le désarçonnait complètement et il n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Ulquiorra l'effrayait en ce moment même et tout son être tremblait, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Et Ggio dût se l'avouer, il avait vraiment peur de l'homme qui l'attirait. Ulquiorra s'arrêta soudain de rire et vissa son regard féroce dans les yeux du jeune homme affolé.

Je te rappelle que c'est TOI, qui a commencé à jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, si je me souviens bien...

Que veux-tu ?

Ce que je veux ? C'est facile à deviner je crois.

Sur ce il attrapa les poignets de Ggio et les tint fermement au dessus de sa tête. Ggio se débattait tel un dément. Ulquiorra fondit sur les lèvres de Ggio et l'embrassa fougueusement, son corps se rapprocha de son prisonnier. Leur corps nus n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la victime d'Ulquiorra qui ne remarqua rien. Ggio ne savait que faire, il était la proie de celui qu'il avait cru attraper dans ses filets. Ses idées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Une chose était sûre, il avait extrêmement peur !

Ulquiorra voulut introduire sa langue dans la bouche de sa victime mais il arrêta son geste lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Ggio tremblait comme une feuille et pleurait de tout son être. Ulquiorra horrifié par son acte lâcha les poignet du plus jeune, qui étaient devenus rouge à cause de la pression exercée sur ceux-ci. Immédiatement, Ggio s'effondra sur le sol en proie à une angoisse grandissante. Ulquiorra hésita, puis se décida à le porter jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il voulait à tout prix le couvrir de quelque chose pour que ses tremblements cessent.

Qu'ai-je fait ? Pensa Ulquiorra dégouté de lui-même.

Ggio avait le regard livide, comme mort et malgré tout ses sanglot redoublaient d'intensité. Ggio n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, son corps de voulait plus lui obéir. Il comprenait néanmoins ce qu'avait pu éprouver Ulquiorra. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais sa bouche ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Ulquiorra assit Ggio sur un banc. Ce dernier voulut protester la séparation de leur deux corps mais encore une fois sa voix ne voulait pas l'écouter. Ulquiorra fouillait rageusement dans son sac à dos à la recherche de sa serviette ou d'un pull, de quoi réchauffer Ggio.

Ggio...Ggio je t'en supplie, ne pleure plus. Je ne te ferai plus rien. Je suis tellement désolé ! Excuse moi. Je ne suis qu'un con, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je m'en veux horriblement. Je suis ignoble...excuse...Ggio ?

Lorsqu'allégoriquement se retourna pour couvrir Ggio d'une serviette, Ggio gisait inerte au sol telle une poupée de chiffon. Ulquiorra enfila un jean plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et s'agenouilla face à son kouhai.

Ggio ? Ggio tu m'entends ? Putain Ggio ! Merde, me fais pas ça !

Ulquiorra avait saisit le poignet du jeune homme et comptait le rythme cardiaque. Il plaqua sa main sur le front du malade.

Ggio si tu m'entends, tiens bon !

Il enroula Ggio dans une serviette et porta une fois de plus Ggio, il courut en direction de l'infirmerie de la faculté. Manque de chance pour lui elle se situait à l'opposé du lieu où il se trouvait. Sur le chemin Ulquiorra s'aperçut alarmé qu'il avait du sang sur la main.

Ulquiorra était prostré dans un coin de la grande salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Assis sur une chaise il appuyait fortement sa tête contre ses deux poings serrés. Ses cheveux de jais lui cachaient largement le visage et recouvraient une partie de ses poings. Il jurait entre ses dents,qui aurait fait frémir plus vulgaire des personnages. D'ailleurs les gens évitaient de s'asseoir à côté de lui et évitaient même de le regarder de peur que celui-ci ne leur lance une malédiction quelconque. Il releva soudain la tête, la secoua puis revint en position initiale pour continuer son chuchotis de blasphèmes. Acte qui permit aux dernières personnes proches de lui dans un rayon d'un mètre de s'agrandir d'au moins encore un bon mètre. Il paraissait fou allié, tel un possédé à qui il manquerait son âme. Soudain une jeune femme hurla dans le couloir :

Monsieur Vega ! Vous devez rester au lit ! Je vous en prie !

Ulquiorra se leva de son siège tel un tigre furibond. Puis il se précipita en direction du couloir d'où étaient venus les bruits, la mine sombre. Ggio se pétrifia dans le couloir les bras le long des flancs en voyant Ulquiorra arriver le regard noir. Ggio lui sourit timidement. Sans cérémonie Ulquiorra balança Ggio sur son épaule et demanda très calmement à l'infirmière paniquée :

Où se trouve sa chambre ?

Un...un peu plus loin. La 206 !

Merci.

Puis il s'éloigna en direction de la dite chambre. Ggio se démenait comme un dément sur l'épaule musclé de cet homme à l'air boulversé. Il tapait du plus fort qu'il pouvait sur son dos mais les forces lui manquaient.

Laisse moi descendre !

Tu tapes comme une fille...

Si t'es venu pour te foutre de ma gueule, va t'en !

Je vais partir mais laisse moi encore cinq minutes...

Sa phrase avait résonné dans les oreilles de Ggio tel un gong, il s'était arrêté de se débattre et se laissait porter comme une poupée de chiffon. Ulquiorra avait douloureusement dit cette phrase, les mots lui avaient coupés la voix l'espace d'un instant. Il s'en voulait tellement...

Ulquiorra installa Ggio dans son lit d'hôpital et le recouvrit du drap blanc puis il pressa le bouton de l'infirmière pour qu'elle lui remette sa perfusion. Il s'assit dans un siège en face du lit du malade et daigna enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ggio fut saisi par la détresse qu'il y lisait.

Tu sais...

Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu es bien installé ?

Je..oui merci.

Bien.

Que compte...

Peux-tu me faire une promesse ?

Euh...je...hésita-t-il un instant.

S'il te plais ! Insista Ulquiorra.

D'accord.

Promets moi de bien prendre soin de toi et d'écouter ton père et par pitié ne t'attire pas d'ennuis !

Ulquiorra l'observait calmement mais une tornade faisait rage en lui, elle se battait fiévreusement contre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Petit à petit mais surement son cœur se repliait dans les tréfonds de l'ombre et cessait doucement ses hurlements déchirants. Ggio sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose se passait. Il se mit à paniquer.

Je...ok. Finit-il par répondre devant le regard insistant d'Ulquiorra.

Très bien !

Je vais rentrer , j'ai des choses à faire.

Hmmm...répondit simplement Ggio en baissant la tête.

A plus tard alors ! Le salua Ulquiorra en ouvrant la porte.

On se voit à la fac !

Ouais...

Sur ce dernier mot Ulquiorra referma la porte derrière lui et sorti la tête basse de l'hôpital. Il retourna à la fac pour récupérer ses affaires, qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de récupérer avec ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est un état relativement second que Ulquiorra se retrouva à frapper à une porte, qui lui était très familière.

Hai ! Hai ! J'arrive ! Répondit une voix chantante de l'autre côté de la porte.

Yaa onee-san !

Ulquiorra ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Laisse moi entrer s'il te plais !

Bien sûr, entre. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Sans même prendre le temps de lui répondre, Ulquiorra se dirigea vers sa chambre. Nell le lui avait gardé malgré le fait que son petit frère ait son appartement et qu'elle soit elle-même mariée.

Qui était-ce ?

Ulquiorra ! Mais je m'inquiète, c'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer depuis cet incident...

Hmmm...je veux bien te croire. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire s'il ne veut pas se confier. Lui répondit son mari bienveillant.

Ulquiorra... souffla Nell inquiète.

Aller, reviens te coucher Nell. Il est tard ! Nous essayerons de lui parler demain.

Oui tu as raison...Ah ! Si tu n'étais pas là Byakuya, j'aurai passé ma nuit à m'inquiéter pour lui.

Tout va s'arranger. Retournons nous coucher !

Ils repartirent main dans la main vers leur chambre conjugale pour passer une nuit paisible. Malheureusement, ce ne fût pas le cas pour tout le monde. Ulquiorra ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil, les larmes coulaient seules sur ses joues. Il retournait sans cesse cette scène horrible dans sa tête sans parvenir à s'ôter cette idée horrible de sa tête «_il était un monstre_». C'est au bout de longues heures de torture mentale qu'il finit par s'endormir et aussi car ses larmes avaient finit par se tarirent de propre chef.


End file.
